M E R I A N G
by Fadhisyaa
Summary: Akashi Seijurou heran kenapa istrinya selalu bad mood jika ia berada dirumah. Ada apa dengan Tetsuya-nya?


**Desc : kuroko no Basuke @** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Oneshoot**

Gaje/OOC/typo

 **M E R I A N G**

Akashi Seijurou Heran kenapa setiap ia pulang kerumah, Tetsuya selalu bad mood. Marah-marah tak jelas sampai berakhir ia diusir tidur disofa. Pernah sekali ia protes pada sikap kekasihnya dan setelah itu ia berjanji takkan protes lagi jika mengingat perutnya yang kram seharian setelah di ignite pass tetsuya.

Tapi Akashi tak tahan lagi, disuruh tidur disofa tak apa, diignite pass meskipun sakitnya minta ampun juga tak apa, asalkan Tetsuya-nya masih mau memberikan jatuh 'anu-anu' dan memasakkan makanan untuknya sepulang kerja. Tapi sudah satu minggu Tetsuya hanya berdiam dirumah, ketika pulang ia tak disambut oleh suara lembut dan pelukan, makanan pengisi perut pun tak ada malah ia disuruh makan diluar, bahkan Tetsuya tak ingin dipeluk atau dicium. Ada apa gerangan terhadap kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Akashi sewaktu minggu pagi setelah barusan sampai dirumah.

Tetsuya masih diam sambil memindahkan siaran televisi.

"Kau tak menjawabku? Kau ini kenapa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Akashi sedikit emosi.

Tetsuya masih saja diam.

"Tetsuya." Geramnya.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas, ia tahu jika emosi, Tetsuya juga akan semakin keras kepala. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan berkata dengan lembut "Tetsuya, ada apa denganmu sayang? Kenapa satu minggu belakangan ini kau berubah, kau tak seperti dirimu yang dulu? (Ngutip lagu dangdut). kalau aku salah padamu bilang sayang, jangan diam begitu"

Tetsuya masih saja melanjutkan aksi diamnya.

Akashi yang sudah tak tahan lama-lama berdiaman pun mendekati istrinya dan merangkulnya erat. Sambil mengusap lembut rambut Tetsuya ia berkata

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu sayang. Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku. Atau aku ada salah padamu? Bilang sayang, aku mana tahu kalau kau diam begitu."

Tetsuya langsung berbalik dan melotot "kau tidak tau apa salahmu Sei-kun? Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu?!" Ucap si surai biru murka.

Akashi kaget dengan reaksi istrinya, tapi ia bingung kenapa Tetsuya sampai harus semarah itu. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya, memangnya aku salah apa sama Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tetsuyaa?"

Akashi menghela nafas lagi kali ini lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya. Ia sedikit emosi dengan sikap tetsuya yang seperti perempuan PMS.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Aku mana tahu kalau kau diam begitu. Sudah seminggu ini kau marah tak jelas padaku. Aku pulang kerja lelah bukannya disambut pelukan dan disiapkan makanan malah dicuekin. Suami mana yang tahan dibegituin Tetsuya?"

"lho memangnya siapa yang suruh Sei-kun terlalu sibuk bekerja." balas si surai biru emosi.

"Aku kerja keras untukmu, untuk kita, untuk anak-anak kita kelak" balas Akashi tak kalah emosi.

"Ooh, Sei-kun kerja keras untukku? Jadi Sei-kun pikir jika kerja sampai lembur tiap malam untuk kebahagiaanku? Asal Sei-kun tahu saja aku sama sekali tidak bahagia!" Tetsuya makin marah-marah.

Otak Akashi mulai bereaksi, ooh jadi itu alasannya kenapa akhir-akhir ini kekasih hatinya sering marah, karena dirinya sering lembur dikantor. Ahh, memang belakangan ini kerjaannya menumpuk sehingga mengharuskannya menginap dikantor.

Akashi tersenyum lebar "jadi Tetsuya marah karena belakangan ini aku lembur terus?"

"Ya iyalah Sei-kun, istri mana yang tak marah jika suaminya pulang pagi pergi pagi. Sei-kun hanya dirumah ketika hari minggu saja."

"Tapi kan aku pulang pagi pergi pagi hanya untuk mencari rejeki buatmu sayang". Jawab Akashi.

"Tapi aku meriang Sei-kun!!"

"Tetsuya sakit?" Akashi langsung memegang dahi Tetsuya.

"Tidak demam kok."

"Bukan meriang karna demam Sei-kun!" Sembur Tetsuya.

"Lalu apa sayang?"

"Aku meriang merindukan kasih sayang." Jawab Tetsuya sambil tersipu malu.

Ooh jadi karena Tetsuya mau dimanja-manja dan akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk makanya Tetsuya ngambek berat. Andaikan Akashi tahu dari dulu, mungkin ia akan pulang lebih cepat dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Hei" lengan si cantik dicolek. "Aku minta maaf sayang, Tetsuya masih marah?"

"Hmm" Tetsuya hanya bergumam.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita masuk kamar? Lagian aku juga sudah tidak tahan sayang, sudah sangat rindu dirimu."

Mata Tetsuya terbuka lebar

"Lho bukannya Tetsuya meriang merindukan kasih sayang?"

"Tapi ini masih pagi Sei-kun." Jawabnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau masih pagi? Tetsuya tidak mau?" Tanyanya menggoda si surai biru.

"Yah mau, tapi.." ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Akashi sudah menggendongnya masuk kamar.

"Sei-kun."

"Hm? Kenapa sayang?"

"Bukannya tadi Sei-kun lapar?"

"Iya sayang, aku lapar. Tapi aku maunya makan kamu." Akashi menyeringai.

"Ahh, Sei-kun."

Jadilah mereka nana nini dikamar. Ternyata Tetsuya ngambek karena MERIANG.

 **END**

Finally, kelar juga FF oneshoot pertama saya di fandom akakuro. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Cita Citata 'meriang' dan Armada 'pergi pagi pulang pagi'. Jika menurut kalian FF ini terlalu gak jelas, ceritanya mainstream, chara nya ooc, typo dan sebagainya maapin author yah. Saya akuin emang malas ngedit lama-lama maunya sudah ketik langsung publish. But you should know that I really really really love Akakuro. Ditunggu reviewnya yah!


End file.
